harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje
Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje (ang. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions) — sklep znajdujący się obok ksiegarni Esy i Floresy na ulicy Pokątnej. W sklepie można było kupić między innymi szaty do Hogwartu. Podczas jednej z letnich wyprzedaży sprzedawane były szaty odbijające światło, samoprasowalne, wyszczuplające, pogrubiające, wydłużające, utrzymujące odpowiednią temperaturę, a także gładkie, z darmowym paskiem z żabiej skórki dla każdego nabywcy. Historia 1991 mały|lewo|298px Harry Potter po raz pierwszy odwiedził sklep w 1991 roku, kiedy to razem z Rubeusem Hagridem robił zakupy przedmiotów potrzebnych na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Wkrótce zobaczył sklep Madame Malkin i postanowił tam kupić szaty, w jakich należało chodzić w szkole. Hagrid nie zmieścił się w drzwiach, dlatego poczekał na zewnątrz kupując przy okazji wielkie lody dla Harry'ego. Malkin kazała Harry'emu wstać na stołek i zarzuciła na niego szatę, a potem szpilkami zaznaczała różne parametry. Podczas wizyty w sklepie, Harry spotkał po raz pierwszy Dracona Malfoya. Malfoy od początku zaczął wygłaszać swoje poglądu o braku pozwolenia na posiadanie mioteł przez pierwszoroczniaków, domach w Hogwarcie, czystości krwi i Hagridzie. Harry od początku uznał Malfoya za strasznego nudziarza. 1992 Podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Malkin zamknęła sklep, przywieszając ogłoszenie na drzwiach, które brzmiało: "Zamknięte z powodu rozboju w biały dzień − powrót o siódmej rano"Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra). 1993 Harry od swojej pierwszej bytności na ulicy Pokątnej urósł kilka cali, dlatego poszedł do Madame Malkin, aby kupić szaty większego rozmiaru. 1995 Na początku roku szkolnego 1995/1996 w sklepie Madame Malkin była wyprzedaż. Bardzo możliwe, że obniżano ceny szat do Hogwartu, które nie sprzedały się w wakacje. Informacją o przecenach w tym sklepie zadrukowany był jeden z numerów ''Proroka Codziennego''. 1996 − 1997 W 1996 roku, Harry i Draco spotkali się ponownie w sklepie. Draco właśnie przymierzał nową szatę do Hogwartu. Kiedy weszła Hermiona, Malfoy nazwał ją szlamą, Malkin oburzyła się, jednak Draco nadal obrażał Granger. Ron i Harry wycelowali różdżkami w Dracona. Wkrótce Narcyza Malfoy zaczęła grozić Harry'emu. Wywiązała się ostra wymienia zdań między stronami, Harry sarkastycznie stwierdził, że Narcyza pewnie wezwie zaraz śmierciożerców na pomoc. Malkin nie wiedziała co robić, w końcu powiedziała, że być może należy poprawić lewy łokieć. Draco jednak wywinął się - Harry podejrzewał, że dlatego, ponieważ miał tam wytatuowany Mroczny Znak. Zaraz potem Narcyza i Draco wyszli twierdząc, że udają się do konkurencji - Twilfiitta i Tattinga. Harry, Ron i Hermiona kontynuowali zakupy. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter en:Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions es:Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones fr:Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers it:Madame Malkin: Abiti per tutte le occasioni nl:Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden pt-br:Madame Malkin Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões ru:Мантии на все случаи жизни Kategoria:Sklepy Kategoria:Ulica Pokątna